


A Sweet God

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Speech Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous  asked:Could you do a loki x reader fic where the reader has a speech issue. Like for example I have an issue pronouncing the letters s and t. They always end up sounding the same. (Ex. Cassie and Cathy, pet and pest, and Marsha and Martha) Please and thank you.





	A Sweet God

You smile as you start making the next coffee. You love your job and all your regulars know about your speech impediment. “Martha!” You yell. Marsha comes up and smiles. “Have a nithe day!”

“You too!” You start making the next drink, thankful the name doesn’t have a “th” or “sh” or “sss” in it. “Loki!” You call. You see a tall, dark man come forward. You blush and smile at him. “Have a nithe day!”

“You as well, my lady.” Your blush deepens and you turn to make the next drink. “May I ask what your name is, dear?”

You make the drink and don’t meet his eyes. “(Y/n).” You try to keep your nerves under control. It’s not the first time you’ve been asked, but it’s the first time you also find the man asking attractive.

“May I take you out to dinner when you get off?” You flush at how bold he’s being. “Unless, of course, you’re taken already.”

“N-no, I’m not.” You smile softly. “Emily!” You call and set it down. Loki moves out of the young woman’s way. “Have a great day.” You smile at her. “I’m off in an hour if thath alright? Maybe a lunch date inthead?” You offer.

“I would enjoy that.” Loki smiles. “I apologize, I don’t know many restaurants. I’m new here.”

You start on the next drink. “I would love to show you around.” You smile at him. “Maybe a thmall homey plathe?”

“Sounds wonderful, darling. I’ll be waiting.” You blush as he winks at you and makes his way to a corner.

You feel giddy, excited you have a date after work now. “Athley!” You call. She comes up. “Have a great day!”

“Thank you!” You smile and the rest of your shift goes by fast. “Thean!” You call.

“It’s Sean. Learn to pronounce names correctly if you are going to work in a coffee shop.” The middle aged man frowns at you. You aren’t surprised. If a nonregular complains about your speech issue, it’s someone older.

“I’m sorry, thir.” You apologize. “I’ve had this ithue forever.”

“Then get a new job.”

“Hey.” You see Loki step up to the man. “Just take your coffee and leave.”

“Fine…” The man noticed not only Loki stood up to tell him something, other customers did as well. Your coworkers are waiting to kick him out as well. The man left as you smile at Loki.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeth, thank you.” You clock out and make your way to him. “Ready?”

“Yes, my dear. Come, darling.” He offers his arm to you. “Thank you.” You smile and lean against his arm. “Where is your favorite place?”

“A little plathe just down that way.” You lead him to the restaurant with a big smile. “Now, you will love their food!” Loki holds open the door for you. “Thank you!”

“You are so sweet.” You blush vividly and step through. “I mean it.” You kiss his cheek.

“You are the thweet one.” You tell them that it’s just the two of you. As you were led to the table Loki pulls your chair out for you. “You didn’t have to.” You smile.

“I was raised with manners, unlike mortals here.”

“You are not mortal?” You cock your head.

“No, you’re on a date with a god.” He smirks.

“What?” You blush deeply. “Like brother of Thor?” You can’t believe you captured a god’s attention.

“Don’t worry. You are more than worthy of a god’s attention.” He smirks, like he was reading your mind.

“Can you tell me about yourthelf?” You smile at him, starting to relax as he tells you how he was forced to stay to redeem himself. “You’re juth bored then?” You smile sadly. “You want nothing theriouth?”

“I do now.” He smiles at you. “You are fascinating to me and I want to know you more.”

“Well,” you blush and look down at your food. “Umm, my lithp hath been in my life for ath long ath I can remember. A lot of people are very nithe. But thome…don’t like it. Ath if I could control it.”

“Is that why you don’t go out very often?” You nod. “My dear, that’s not what you should be doing.”

“I don’t know any other way.” You smile sadly.

“I’ll help. This is only date one after all.” He grins and starts eating.

“ _Only_  date one?” You question. “You intend for more?”

“Of course. You are not your lisp. I want to know everything you like.” You blush.

“I gueth that ith for another date.” You grin and enjoy the rest of the date in peace, pleasantly surprised by his sweet nature. You definitely were going to call him for a second date.


End file.
